Hermione's finest hour
by yellow 14
Summary: Set in a world where Harry lost that fateful final duel with Lord Voldemort. Hermione continues the fight.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J K Rowling does and it is with her permission I play around with it.

It wasn't the killing that bothered Hermione. After all, these people were agents of Lord Voldemort. No it was the thought of the families they left behind. She knew that it wasn't a good idea to think on that particular idea to hard, but she kept finding herself coming back to it. A concerned voice broke into her thoughts.

"You ok Hermione?" Cho Chang asked in a concerned voice. One of the few survivors of her year, Cho had been forced to grow up real fast during the past six years. Hermione smiled at her.

"Just thinking, that's all." She replied. "Still that's not a good idea to do to much of that these days."

Hermione picked up her rifle, an American M-16 with M-203 grenade launcher and slung it on her shoulder. Looking at Cho, she said

"You ready to rock and roll?" Cho nodded. "Well we'd best be going then."

Sneaking from building to building, Hermione and Cho slipped through the city of Hogsmeade without a sound. Hogsmeade had grown exponentially after Voldemort began his war against the muggles, with witches and wizards seeking safety from the muggle world. They soon found themselves looking at the building they used to know as the Three Broomsticks. These days it had been commandeered as a command room for Voldemorts forces.

The plan was simple. Voldemorts best generals were meeting there tonight. Sneak in, place explosive charges on the brewery and pull out. Take advantage of the confusion caused by the buildings destruction to kill any of the survivors. Simple really.

But it didn't seem that way. Killing people in this manner felt wrong. In spite of all that had happened, Hermione still didn't like it. The nightmares, the faces, and the thoughts about those left behind kept haunting Hermione. Still, it was like Cho said, you worry about when you don't care.

Checking their stealth wards (complements of George Weasley) the two girls entered the building. Later Hermione would say it was too quiet. They silently killed two guards on the way in, knifes not magic. There were alarms to detect spells and it wasn't a good idea to use anything other than stealth wards if you didn't want to get caught.

"Avada Kedavra!" A familiar cold voice called out behind them. Hermione turned to see Cho fall to her knees, her eyes unseeing. Standing behind her was Lord Voldemort. "Did a filthy little muggle like you seriously think you could bring down the most powerful sorcerer the world has ever known? I see you've even abandoned your wand for some petty muggle tool. And to think I once considered you to be one of my admirable enemies."

"It's not over yet Voldemort." Hermione snarled.

Voldemort just chuckled. "Oh but it is for you my dear. It is for you. Avada Kedavra!"

As he said those words Hermione rolled aside and pointed her open palm at Voldemort. A green light left her hand and hit him firmly in the chest. There was a look of surprise on his face and then he fell to the ground dead. After nine years back in the flesh, Lord Voldemort was dead. But to finish the job Hermione would have to find and destroy all his new horcruxes. But that was for another day.

Right now she had to concentrate on getting out alive. Lord Voldemorts forces were closing rapidly on her position. Abandoning stealth, Hermione broke through the door and headed up. Encountering a pair of wizards on the stairs, she gunned them down in short order.

On the roof, there were several state of the art broomsticks. Hermione smiled. Harry would probably have been able to tell her what type they were. Ron would as well. But they were long dead and it so would she be if she stayed here. Grabbing a broom, she took off. As she took off though, she threw the explosives that she and Cho had brought with them at the parked brooms. With an ear-shattering explosion, the roof became a ball off fire.

Hermione landed the broom near the forbidden forest. God she hated flying those things. However needs must and all that jazz. Then the enormity of what she'd achieved in that brewery hit her. Lord Voldemort was dead. She'd just killed one of the most powerful dark wizards in history and succeeded where dozens, if not hundreds of better wizards had failed. She felt a sense of exhaustion overcome her and the faces of all those who had died to achieve this flashed across her mind. Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape and countless others. And now it was finally over.

AN: I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this but I'm not sure about it. Tell me what you think. As always, read and review.


End file.
